


Teasing [Angel Reyes]

by law_nerd105



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/law_nerd105/pseuds/law_nerd105
Summary: After teasing Angel for the entire night, it's your turn.
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader, Angel Reyes/You
Kudos: 18





	Teasing [Angel Reyes]

I knew I was in the wrong when we left the club that night.

It was a cliché move to have teased him all night, but I really couldn't care less in the end.

I'd had one hell of a week behind me, and Angel wanted to go to the club. He practically dragged me with him, kicking and screaming.

The first thing that ticked me off, was that he had forced me to wear a dress to the club, and then said dress got torn at the side seam when he placed me on his Harley.

Second thing, he then spent the entire night ignoring me so that he could play poker with his buddies and smoke cheap cigarettes.

And the last thing that pushed me over the edge, was when he asked me to go get him a beer while not even have the audacity to look me in my eyes.

So yes, I was annoyed. And yes, I stooped low and got him back by teasing him. But, in my defense, he brought it all on himself when he ignored me.

So, I danced with EZ. I talked to strangers at the bar counter. I pulled the, already short, dress up higher. And I moved my hips certain ways when I was sitting on his lap.

By the look on his face now, I'd say, mission accomplished.

The door slammed shut with a force that would've made me nervous under any other circumstances. Not this time though. No, this time it shot straight to my core.

"So, Mami, tell me something. Why is it that you were teasing me all night?" his voice sounded caring and gentle, but I knew better.

The way I saw it, I could play my cards two ways. The one way would get me a punishment and the other one would get me a lesser punishment.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," punishment it is.

I set my purse down, and froze when Angel's figure took a stance behind me.

"Is that your final answer, Cariño?" he purred lowly in my ear. I barely nodded. "You sure?" His hands slid around my body. One locked around my waist, the other slithered up under my tight, red dress.

"Yup," I popped the 'p', leaning my head back against his chest. Angel's fingers dug into the flesh of my upper thigh, stopping their trail towards the top.

"So, you don't know what you were doing to me all night long?" the hand around my waist moved up and cover my breast, squeezing hard.

"No, not a clue," my voice was hushed. His lips were by my ear, nibbling gently at my earlobe. His fingers were still digging into my thigh.

His hand on my breast moved to yank down the front of my dress, then he wedged his hand between my skin and the material.

"What am I gonna do with you?" he pinched my nipple, and I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth.

"I think the question is, 'What are you going to do to me?" the dark chuckle in my ear told me that I was walking on thin ice.

"Lo siento," he murmured into the skin of my neck, starting to place sloppy kisses on my exposed collarbone.

"For what?" I turned my head into my shoulder so that I could see him, see his sinful smirk.

"You'll see."

Angel dragged me to the couch. He sat down first and ruthlessly slammed me down onto his thigh. I winced at the hard contact, and planted my hands on his chest to steady myself.

"You think you're fucking adorable when you play games, Mami?" he dragged my hips up his thigh, and I shuddered at the feeling. "You're not," he growled, pulling the zipper of the dress down, pulling it over my head, then throwing it across the room.

"Angel," I planted one foot on the ground between his legs, that were spread wide. And pulled my other knee up to rest on the couch beside his hip.

"You're not getting shit from me until you come on my leg first, Mami," his voice was husky and breathy in my ear, causing goosebumps to rise on my skin. "Now move."

My movements were hesitant at first, but I soon found a better pace. I grabbed a clutch full of the shirt on Angel's chest with one hand, and threaded my other hand through his hair.

I used my hand in his hair to pull myself against him, to drag my hips up his thigh. The texture of his black jeans were creating a delicious friction against my aching heat, and I couldn't help the little moans and sighs that escaped me.

I buried my face in the curve of his neck, nipping at the skin as I tried to push myself down harder on his thigh.

"Angel, please," I breathed into his ear, not appreciating the chuckle I got in return.

"What?"  
"Do something, please," it was almost pathetic, the way I sounded.

"Like what?"  
"Anything!" I didn't mean to shout, but I wanted him to do something. Anything.

Angel must've taken pity on me, because he reached down and started rubbing little circles on my clit. Making sure that he didn't touch me where and how I wanted him to immediately, only adding to my frustration.

He pushed his thigh up and help me move my hips with his free hand. Tears swelled in my eyes at how desperately I wanted him to touch me the right way. His way.

"Angel," I barely heard the pleading word, so I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't. But he seemed to respond by pressing his thumb down on my clit a little harder.

I arched my back, exposing my breasts to him as a loud moan came from me. I moved my hips faster, trying to chase my release.

My thighs were shaking, I was panting with my head thrown back in ecstacy.

"I'm so close," I breathed out. Next thing I knew, there was a hand around my throat, forcing my gaze down on Angel.

"Time to apologise, Mami," his grin was wicked. I would've made a sassy remark, but I felt his circles on my clit grow weak again.

"I'm sorry," I placed my one hand on his wrists on my neck, pinching my eyes closed and feeling a tear slip at the overwhelming sensations that were coursing through me. "I'm sorry."

He chuckled again, pulling me down and slamming his mouth on mine. I moaned into his mouth, clutching onto his wrists as his circles on my clit went hard and fast, as did the pace of my hips against his thighs.

"You can come now," he muttered into my mouth. He muffled my cries with his mouth, moving his fingers on my clit as I rode out my high. "There we go," he cooed, pulling my up so that I was nuzzled into his side.

I wrapped my arms around him and clutched desperately to him while he kissed me. I panted heavily, trying to catch up to my breath.

"Please, never dance with Boy Scout again," I laughed half heartedly and out of breath.

"Deal."


End file.
